


Memories of a Paranormal Investigator

by TheMakeshiftWriter



Series: The Memories of a Paranormal Investigator [1]
Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video)
Genre: Angst, Humor, Multi, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMakeshiftWriter/pseuds/TheMakeshiftWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her memories were taken, and in the hopes of reviving them. Lewis give her the seal that started it all. When it doesn't work, he's left with a confused human. Left confused himself, if Lewis hadn't been the one to take them away... who did?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories of a Paranormal Investigator

“I… I don’t understand…” she spoke in a worried and scared tone. “Why can’t I remember?” Her eyes were wide, pupils glowing a dull pink. This worried the ghost that stood before her. What was going on? Why didn’t it work? She had clearly released the energy holding the seal on her memories. What went wrong?

Vivi was gripping the heart shaped locket in her hands, it was open, clearly showing the photo that resided inside. She felt confused, despite the surge of energy that had ran through her just moments ago.

Why wasn’t she able to remember?


End file.
